Make Love And Cry
by CMP7JSC1000
Summary: In this story, CM PUNK and JOHN CENA start by celebrating their 3 month-aversary, but things change when John's ex, Adam Copeland (Jay Reso's Husband) walks into their lives. Warning: RAPE/CURSING/GAY SEXUAL ACTS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a continuation of my previous story, Leap of Faith in John and Punk. This story is set for 1 month after. This is a happy story at the beginning; however, it will eventually turn somewhat dark and disturbing to some viewers.**

* * *

**1 month later**

** Chapter 1: Three Month-aversary**

Punk moaned as John continued thrusting at him with everything he had. Punk felt like his hole was burning up from being fucked so hard. Man, did he love it. Meanwhile John loved being inside Punk again after a month. Since Milek had left, John and Punk didn't have sex, they just acted like they had been married for years, they hardly spoke and they barely had any physical contact with each other. Sure, they still kissed and cuddled whenever they could, but John was really hurt by Milek's abrupt departure. Punk didn't complain to John because he could understand how John had felt. Milek was John's best friend, like a brother. Punk too had been in a similar relationship with his ex, Jeff Hardy. But this was almost their three month-aversary and John wasn't going to let anything get in the way of their celebrating.

"Fuck me!" Punk shouted as John obliged and started pounding Punk's ass. Punk moaned and screamed as he jerked himself off. "Baby, I'm gonna cum!" John moaned out, not slowing down one bit. Punk was moaning crazily, he REALLY missed John's sexual side. Punk got up and started to shift himself before John could explode.

He turned over and got to his knees on the bed. "I want you to cum in my mouth baby." Punk said stroking himself. "Only if you ask nicely." John said, his smirk getting wider at the sight of Punk on his knees. John missed reminding Punk of his manners in the bedroom. Punk rolled his eyes and he looked down. He took a deep breath as John smirked, knowing what was coming next. Punk wrapped John's cock with his right hand and jerked it, slowly.

He looked up at John, his bottom lip out. John smiled at Punk's adorable pout. "JohnJohn, can I please suck on your big cock?" Punk asked, his puppy dog eyes getting even more irresistible by the second. John's mouth slightly opened, feeling himself falling for Punk's beautiful green eyes. "Yes you may." John managed to choke out those words, not being able to stop looking in Punk's amazing eyes. Punk smirked. Even though John topped him, he still had been very, persuasive to get everything he wanted. John moaned as Punk took his cock in his mouth, Punk sucked and really enjoyed having John's large cock in his mouth again.

John started twitching a bit; Punk knew what was coming up next. Punk took his hands off of John's cock but continued sucking. He grabbed both of John's hands and placed them on the back of his head. John immediately stared to push Punk closer and closer to his cock. "Baby, you wanna taste my cum?" John asked, sounding as seductive and dominant as ever. Punk nodded eagerly as John's cock appeared and disappeared in his mouth. John came inside Punk's mouth and Punk swallowed it all gladly. Punk came as he sucked the remaining cum from John's cock. John raised Punk to his face and kissed him. They collapsed on the bed and were breathing hard from their fun time. John glanced at the clock and smiled, he saw it was 12:00 am.

"Happy three month-aversary baby!" John said as he took Punk's naked body in his arms, kissing his lips. "Happy three month-aversary, I love you" Punk said resting his head on John's hard chest. "I love you too" John said wrapping his arms even tighter around Punk.

* * *

John woke up to the smell of eggs with plantain. He smiled a bit.

He walked into the kitchen to see Punk flipping eggs. "Look who learned how to cook!" John said wrapping his arms around Punk and swaying with him. "Morning, babe. Happy three month-aversary" Punk said, turning to kiss John. Punk put the eggs and plantain on two plates as john returned the celebratory words with a kiss on the cheek and they sat on the table on the dining room.

"So, what is this super secret surprise you have for me?" Punk asked as he took a bite if his food. John smiled "you'll see later today." John said smiling at Punk, blushing at the thought of his gift. He thought it was crazy, even for him, but it was a sweet sentiment though, or at least he hoped.

**_Knock knock_**

Punk opened the door to see Dolph and Nick there holding gift bags. "Happy three months!" They shouted as they walked in. "Thanks guys!" Punk said hugging the young couple. "Hey! Happy anniversary buddy!" Ryder said hugging John. "Thank you so much!" John said moving to his Nick.

Ryder and Nick started dating a week after Milek left. Milek had broken up with Nick and Ryder was there to comfort him. It seemed that Ryder was always the go-to guy for a breakup or any heartbreak, especially now that Milek was gone.

"We got you these" Nick said handing the gift bags to Punk. "Thanks; knowing you two, it's something kinky. Especially judging by the size." Punk smirked deviously at the thought of what could possibly in the black and pink zebra patterned bag. "You guys better get ready, Orton and Mike booked us at the hottest restaurant in town. And after, Natty and B. want to take you two somewhere." Nick said rubbing his hands together. "Ok, let's finish eating and we'll shower" John said continuing to eat his breakfast.

* * *

"A toast, to my friends John Cena and Cm Punk" Orton said raising his glass. "May you two love each other and be there for each other. Together, until the end of time. Good luck, Punk!" Orton said as he and everyone else cheered and laughed. "Shut up!" John yelled as he couldn't help but smile. It was a small dinner, just friends, Ryder, Nick, Orton, Mike, Kelly, Natalya, Beth and Kofi. It was a little awkward for Punk to have Beth there considering that they dated for 2 months, but John was the only person Punk paid any attention to on that table.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Natalya said kissing John on the cheek and getting her red lipstick all over it. "Thanks Natty" John said then starting to eat his lunch. Orton and Mike wanted to have this gathering early on so that John and Punk had more time to... celebrate. Mike smiled as he saw the red lipstick on John's cheek. "What?" John asked as he ate his food.

"Nothing." Mike said as he looked back to Randy, who was snickering. "I don't think that colour works with Punk." Randy said as he smiled at his boyfriend. Mike nodded and John pulled out his phone. John pulled up the camera icon and looked at his face on the front camera. John quickly wiped his cheek from Natalya's lipstick, making everyone at the table laugh from John's expression when he saw it. "Don't worry baby, it was, adorable." Punk said as he kissed John's other cheek.

"Eat up quickly guys; I can't wait until you see me and Nat's surprise." Beth said as she smiled and glanced at Natalya. "What is it?" Punk asked, he hated surprises, after all, he was pretty direct when it came to almost everything. "I can't wait for you guys to see." Natalya said smiling, barely able to hide her eagerness. "What is it?" John asked in a whine. "Your question should be 'where is it?'" Beth Kelly answered as she crossed her arms. Kelly knew Beth and Natalya were great friend and together, they were crazier together. Beth smiled at Kelly's actions and winked.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Orton said one they arrived. John laughed at Randy's expression. "This should be fun!" Punk said as he ran. Beth had took them all to her house. They travelled to the backyard and they were greeted by cheering fellow workers. "Happy 3 months Punk!" Kofi said as he hugged Punk, which was the first time that Punk and John were separated since their dinner. It seems that Beth and Natalya had made a carnival-like setting in the backyard. A dunk tank, mechanical bull, and the works. "Let's go to the bouncy castle Randy!" John said eagerly as he ran and tugged on Randy's bicep.

"No! No way!" Randy said as Mike and John tugged on his arms. "Oh come on Ran" Mike said as he leaned his head on Randy's chest, John did the same. Randy couldn't resist their adorableness at all. "Fine!" Randy yelled overdramatically. Everyone cheered as Randy made his way to the bouncy castle. "Under one condition." Randy said before he stepped foot on the castle. "You vs. Randy Orton, bring it on!" Randy said as he grabbed John's arm and pulled him inside the bouncy castle.

The WWE superstars cheered and took pictures and videos to remember the great moment. John ran and shoulder blocked Randy. "5 moves of doom!" Punk yelled as he and Kofi cheered for John, who did his 5 moves of doom. But when it came to the A.A, Orton countered into an RKO. John laughed as the impact was completely harmless and ineffective. John turned over and did his best kip-up, not as fluid as HBK, but he came pretty close. "U cant C me!" John said as he tackled Randy and pinned him. Everyone counted, "1! 2! 3!" John celebrated as everyone else jumped in the castle and had their fun.

* * *

The mini carnival was a great gift to Punk and John, they had an incredible time. It made them feel like kids again, in love. John and Punk thanked Beth and Natalya for the incredible gift that they definitely wouldn't forget. And the best thing that had happened was watching Randy in the bounce house after his match with john. John wouldn't be forgetting Randy jumping around like a little kid.

They walked into John's house, placed their gifts on the coffee table and sat on the couch. Punk put in a movie. Punk went back to cuddle with John on the couch.

**_Knock knock Knock Knock_**

"Who could that be?" John asked as Punk got up and walked to the door. He opened a door to see an average sized man in a brown uniform with a clipboard. "Delivery for Mr. JohnJohn?" the man said handing the package to Punk as John approached them and signed for it. John smiled at the way the man said his nickname.

"What is it?" John asked the man as he handed the clipboard back to him. "I don't know, we were asked to deliver it at this exact time though" the man answered. "Enjoy your day. And happy three month-aversary." The man said with a smile. "Thanks?" John said with a creeped out smile, John and Punk worked pretty hard to keep their relationship secret from everyone.

"It says, From Milek" Punk smiled as he read the card. John walked over to Punk and read the card,

_To John and Punk: happy 3 month-aversary. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to with you, but I'll always be there in spirit._

John smiled. "How corny, and that's coming from me." John said turning to Punk with his dimpled smile. But Punk laughed when he turned the card over and read,

_Ps, it's not corny John!_

John was spooked, but that was how Milek was.

Punk placed the medium bag on the table with the other gifts "I can't wait to open them all" Punk said kissing John and getting back to the couch.

* * *

Punk sat on the bed, legs crossed. John did the same. They were many gifts in front of them and they couldn't wait to open them. John smiled at Punk's childlike eagerness.

Punk opened the first gift, which read _From Ryder and Nick to John_. John's eyes shot open as he saw a large green dildo. "At least it's your favorite color!" Punk laughed at John. John opened the other gift from Ryder and Nick, smiling a little at Punk's laughing. John saw that is said, _From Ryder and Nick to Punk. _John opened the bag and saw that it was an even bigger red dildo. Punk's laughing stopped as he grabbed the gift. "At least it's your favorite colour." John said in a mocking voice.

"How small" John smirked as he moved the dildo beside his crotch. Punk smiled at John's cockiness. They moved onto the next gift. _From Kofi_ it read. John opened it to see a DVD with John and Punk's faces on it. "Aaaw, it's a video of our love" John read from the cover. "We should so watch that last." John said smiling. "Yeah, let's see what else we have here." Punk said. He put the DVD aside and opened the rest of the gifts.

They were mostly sex toys. Dildos, whips, lubricants, and much, much more, some from anonymous. "The WWE is so kinky!" Punk said looking over the gifts. "Here's Milek's" John said handing Punk the package.

Punk opened it to see a photo album titled "Thank you for being a friend". John smiled, getting the reference to his favorite show, The Golden Girls. They snuggled together and looked through it all. The first group lunch at Pizza Hut taken by a fan, John and Punk shaking hands on Raw, John, Punk, Milek, Nick, Mike and Orton at the Robbies' party, The picture of them at the movie store. Even the picture of John sleeping taken by Ryder. "Aaw, thanks PJ" Punk said then turned to John.

"I love you so much" Punk said as he they reached the end of the photo album. John smiled and responded "I love you too." They kissed for what it had to be the 30th time that day. John's heart warmed up even more every time that Punk said he loved him. "Let's watch Kofi's DVD and then we'll get to my gift." John said smirking from the thought of his gift. Punk smiled and dug through the sex toys to get to the DVD.

The video had their Wrestling Careers, random footage and more. Punk kissed John on the cheek. The video looked like it was made by the WWE, especially with it's corniness. Punk smirked and got up. "Before you show me your gift, let me show you mine" Punk said smiling. He ran into the bathroom for about 7 minutes.

He came out wearing John John wrestling trunks. Green boots and pads. John's logo on the back of the trunks. Instead of the black Xs on his wrist tapes, it said 'u can't c me!' John laughed at Punk. "You look hot!" John said, checking our Punk.

"You like what you see baby?" Punk smiled. John nodded, not able to take his eyes off Punk's beautiful body. Punk smirked and moved closer to John. "Fucking spank me!" Punk said biting his lip. John sat up and did as told. Punk moaned at John spanking him repeatedly. John was hard at Punk's moans and screams of pleasure.

"You know what? I want you to wear that when I get you your gift." John said licking his lips. "What is my gift?" Punk asked sitting on the bed. "Well, it's more of a sexual gift" John smiled.

John moved all the gifts from the bed and to a corner on the floor. John went into the closet and into his gym bag. He came out with hand cuffs.

"Whoa! What is this?" Punk asked smiling and getting exited. "I'm going to edge you" John said smirking. "What's edging?" Punk asked biting his lip. "You'll see" John said biting his lips.

* * *

John had tied Punk's arms and legs to the edges of the bed. John had taken off everything but Punk's custom 'Cena' trunks. John climbed on Punk and kissed him lightly, Punk moaning at the kinky idea of being under John's control; It surprised him that being restrained was a bit of a turn-on. John smiled when he looked down and saw the bulge in Punk's pants.

John kissed Punk's nipples and lightly pulled on his nipple rings, making him moan out of pleasure. John then slowly pulled down Punk's trunks to see his rock hard cock. John took Punk's cock in his hands and licked the vain, wiggling his tongue, driving Punk crazy "Let me know when you're about to cum or else I'll keep you restrained all night." John said in a way Punk found to be sexy. "Yes, boss!" Punk said biting his lips, trying to hold in a moan.

John moved up and sucked on Punk's lip ring, causing him to moan when he felt John grind against him while still tugging on his rings. John moved back down to his boyfriend's cock. John sucked the head of Punk's cock as fast as he could. He enjoyed hearing Punk's excessive moaning.

"Yea! Fuck John!" Punk groaned and moaned. "I'm gonna cum!" Punk warned, John then moved his mouth at the last second. Punk's body shivered at the feeling of being left hanging so close. John moved back down to Punk's cock. John sucked on the head of the cock, moaning at the sweet taste. "Fuck, John!" Punk said as his body was writhing and twisting. John knew Punk was close, but didn't need to hear him say it. John stopped as Punk took a big sigh. "You're killing me!" Punk said smiling. "My gift to you babe." John said smirking.

John continued, this time taking Punk's full cock in his mouth and tickling his balls. Punk moaned even louder at the feeling. "John, I'm gonna cum!" Punk said moaning. John smiled at Punk's expression.

"Please John, let me cum." Punk said moaning. John smiled, hearing what he wanted from Punk, "Not yet, baby" John said smirking. John walked over to the bedside table and grabbed the keys for the cuffs. John uncuffed Punk's legs. He then walked over the corner where he put the gifts. He picked up a whip, and he threw it aside when he saw the look on Punk's face. He grabbed a riding crop and Punk's red dildo. "Oh god, why did I let you do this?" Punk asked fake crying but smiling a little.

John smiled as he lifted Punk's ankles up. John let Punk's ankles rest on his shoulders as he ate Punk's ass. Punk growled as John grabbed his cock and jerked it. "John, I'm coming!" Punk moaned. John stopped after hearing Punk. He grabbed the dildo and rubbed the tip on Punk's ass. Punk moaned as John inserted the tip of the large red dildo in Punk's ass. John's mouth hung open slightly, turned on to no lengths by Punk's moans.

John inserted the large dildo inside Punk, slowly and held it there. Punk moaned at the feeling of having the large dildo in his small ass. John spanked Punk with the crop, causing him to moan louder. John let Punk's legs down on the table but left the dildo in his ass.

John took off his pants and short and climbed on the bed. He got on his knees in from of Punk's face and he stroked his hard cock. Punk continued moaning at the dildo in his ass. John caressed Punk's chin and stuck his cock in his mouth. John mouth fucked Punk as he moaned and Punk gagged and made slurping noises. The feeling of the large object in his ass was suddenly the last thing on Punk's mind. "You like that, don't you baby?" John asked as he closed his eyes in bliss. "Punk just moaned as his eyes remained closed and he continued taking the large cock. John stopped mouth fucking when he got to his climax.

John moved back down and grabbed the base of the dildo. "You like this inside you, baby?" john asked as he wiggled the dildo quickly inside Punk. "Yes, sir! But I'd rather have your huge cock inside me!" Punk moaned, not thinking at all about his pride, or his ego like he normally would and it sometimes scared Punk how John could bring that out of him.

"Well, it's my job to give my baby what he wants." John said as he slowly removed the large dildo from Punk's hole. John smiled when he saw Punk's face as he pulled it out. John threw it aside and he hopped on the bed, wrapping Punk's legs around his waist. John slowly went inside his boyfriend, with ease. Punk was panting at the feeling. John moved to Punk's nipples and sucked, stopped, and repeated. This was torture to Punk, but God, did he enjoy it.

John switched his angle and he stroked Punk's prostate dead on. Punk moaned out louder than he had that entire night, "Oooooh Yea baby!" Punk moaned, thinking that John's neighbours would be able to hear. "Yea, scream for me baby." John said as he continued to fuck Punk's sweet spot.

**_11:58pm_**

John watched the clock as he sucked Punk. "I'm gonna cum!" Punk shouted. John stopped and smiled at Punk, who growled loudly at being left hanging at the incredible feeling. "Please, John, let me cum" Punk asked, feeling desperate. "I need to cum, please Johnny!" Punk yelled out, like a kid that had just been denied something.

John smiled and kissed Punk's neck. "Just wait" John said. He moved up to Punk and mouth fucked him again."I'm cumming baby!" John shouted as Punk indulged on John's cock. John moaned Punk's name as he came inside his mouth. Punk swallowed all of it. "Well, I hope you enjoyed that!" Punk said with a sigh as John moved off of the bed. "Now it's my turn!" Punk said smiling hopefully. John smiled, "Anything for my baby" John said as he took Punk's cock in his mouth, John took 2 of his fingers and slipped them inside Punk. Punk moaned as he was so close. "Fuck John! I'm coming!" Punk said as John removed his mouth but kept stroking and finger fucking Punk, massaging his prostate.

"I'm cumming, sir, please don't stop!" Punk yelled. "I won't baby, cum for me" John said. Punk didn't even need to think about it, he growled as he came, his cum hitting john's face, his own chest. But it didn't stop. "You're like a sprinkler!" John said as Punk continued shooting. It got to the sides of the bed and even Punk's face. John stopped stroking when he felt that Punk was done. He ran to the bathroom and he grabbed some tissues and cleaned off Punk as well as himself, of course. John threw out the tissues in the small garbage located in the bathroom.

John rushed and uncuffed Punk, kissing his wrists and ankles. Punk stretched out on the bed, feeling so good to be free from the bondage. John collapsed beside Punk and smiled as Punk weakly wrapped his arms around him. "I love you Sir, JohnJohn." Punk said weakly but humerously. John wrapped his own arms around Punk and kissed his forehead. "I love you too PunPun." John said as he looked at the clock and saw the time.

**_12:00am_**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys really like the introduction to the story. But don't get used to the nicey nicey mood of the story. It becomes a little dark later on. On the next chapter, Adam Copeland (Jay Reso's husband) will be introduced. How will Adam's past relationship with John affect the story? How will Punk react when Adam is introduced? Next update will be WEDNESDAY. PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT CAN POSSIBLY HAPPEN NEXT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sunday Surprise**

**LAST CHAPTER, PUNPUN AND JOHNJOHN CELEBRATED THEIR 3 MONTH-AVERSARY IN WHAT I THINK IS THE BEST WAY. WHEN PUNPUN AND I ARE MARRIED, I CAN ONLY HOPE THE SAME THING HAPPENS. I WOULD LOVE TO BE EDGED BY THE STRAIGHT EDGE SUPERSTAR! ANYWAY... TO THE STORY!**

"Good morning" John said kissing Punk's forehead. "Morning, sir" Punk mocked. John smiled and rubbed Punk's back. "I can't believe we've been together for 3 months!" Punk said smiling, thinking back to the stupid fights, make-ups and of course, the sex. "I really love you, baby" Punk said. John kissed Punk again, "I love you too. So much" John said with sincerity in his eyes. John enjoyed the physical contact he had with Punk and Punk enjoyed it back.

"Get up, we gotta get to the arena," Punk said as he moved up from the bed. John found it amazing how Punk could go from sweet to cocky in under a second. "But I don't waaaant tooooooo!" John whined, pulling the blankets over his head. "Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena, you get your big ass out of that bed right now and get ready!" Punk said sternly. John pouted and slowly pulled the blanket down, revealing his head. "No! That puppy dog face isn't working this time, get your ass up before I stick something in it!" Punk said as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the tub's faucet. "Is that a promise?" John smirked. Punk came out of the bathroom and pulled the blanket off of John, noticing his extremely hard cock. Punk gave a naughty smirk that never let things end John's way.

Punk kissed John. He made sure to let John's tongue in his mouth, that way he could capitalise on that moment. Punk pulled John up, pressing their bodies together. Punk broke the kiss and smiled. "Great! you're up." Punk said as he smacked John's ass and walked back into the bathroom. "Really? You're leaving me hard like this?" John asked with a smile as he followed Punk into the bathroom. "What goes around comes around!" Punk yelled from the bathroom. John smirked momentarily, thinking back to last night.

They showered together and got ready to leave. They gathered their workout gear and made their way to a nearby ihop for some breakfast. After eating, they made their way to the arena.

Vince had wanted to talk to them about their matches tonight. John was the WWE champion, so he was always getting called to the arenas early before the Raw and SmackDown episodes to discuss upcoming matches and feuds. By then, the WWE had made wrestling staged, after Edge was severely injured and forced to retire.

"So, tonight, John faces Ryback with Punk's interference" Vince said pointing at Punk and John. "You remember your blocking?" Vince asked holding a rolled up piece of paper. "Yea'' they both answered. "Remember, be careful, and If I see your private area grow at all during this match, I'll fire your asses!" Vince said with his eye opening wide to show the seriousness in his warning. John and Punk laughed "No promises Vinnie Mack!" Punk said smirking at Vince.

Punk was still as direct and outspoken as ever, John was still people-pleasing SuperCena. John blushed as Punk said that. "Well, good luck" Vince said nodding to John. "To the both of you." Vince said pointing between them. John and Punk left Vince's office and made their way to the arena's practice room. It had mats and padding down on the floor with the ropes surrounding a blue square in the room that were as big as an actual ring.

John and Punk went through their blocking numerous times. John threw Punk put of the ring and they were done. "Hey guys. What's up?" Orton said smiling as he and Mike walked into the room. "Looking sexy!" Mike said whistling. Orton kissed Mike and Mike kissed back. "God! You two are so fucking heinous!" Punk said panting and getting up. John grabbed a towel from the mat and wiped his body.

As Punk was drooling at John's sweaty body, Mike and Orton noticed and smirked at each other. "We're gonna go." Orton said quietly, not wanting to disrupt Punk's 'viewing pleasure'. "What're you looking at baby?" John asked smiling. "Nothing" Punk said snapping into reality. John walked up to Punk and kissed him, closing the door. John could feel Punk melting from the sweet kiss. Quiet moans escaped John's mouth as John gave him the incredibly possessive kiss.

**_Knock Knock_**

Punk and John were disturbed by the knocking on the steel door. "What?" John asked as he rested his head on Punk's and ran his hands up and down Punk's body. "John, Mr. McMahon wants to see you." One of the workers said. John sighed and Punk rolled his eyes. "The life of a champ!" Punk said with a smile as he kissed John and opened the door. "Meet me in my locker room after you're done. 'kay?" Punk said as he left, John just nodded and followed the worker.

It was after 2pm and Punk had gotten ready to go, John was still with Vince in his office.

"Hey!" Punk turned from playing Jewels on his phone when he hear an annoying voice behind him. "What's up Punky?" Adam asked in a flirtatious voice. "Hey, Edge" Punk mocked his voice as he got up. "Sooo, what's up?" Adam asked moving towards Punk, slowly. Adam was wearing a tight blue shirt and blue jeans. Punk felt uncomfortable because he could the small bulge in Adam's jeans. "Nothing, just waiting for John" Punk responded while he smiled awkwardly.

A while ago, Punk had a rivalry with Edge, it was hard for Punk because he used to have a crush on Adam a while ago and the fact that they had so many matches didn't help Punk at all. John a little jealous and defensive over Punk. John told edge to stay away from Punk. But Adam was one horny bastard, he and Maddox were actually very much alike. Their rivalry ended after Adam had to retire a month later after WrestleMania.

Adam dropped by after that from time to time. Punk hated that Adam had been in a relationship with John and broke his heart. John had ignored Adam ever since. Even though it killed John not knowing how Adam's brother was doing. He had Chronic liver disease and had been waiting for a liver for 2 weeks. But john didn't know. Amazingly he was able to live for a while, but unfortunately things had gotten worse for him and he has been in the hospital for about 3 days. John was scared they maybe something would happen to Adam's brother and he wouldn't be there when Adam needed him, but Adam had hurt John badly and John wasn't about to be so easily forgiving.

"I see you're waiting for your master" Adam smirked and sat down beside Punk. Punk found Edge to be sexy, and very flirtatious, and he was looking especially cute with his hair short. "Why are you here?" Punk asked moving away, slightly from Edge. "I came to see you" Adam said biting his lip. Edge only flirted with Punk to make John jealous but if he got the chance, he would have Punk fuck him rotten. And Punk probably would have let him, if he wasn't already with one of the sexiest men in the WWE locker room. Punk was picky with who he liked or would ever be in a relationship with them. Jay, Adam, John and Jeff were the only people that had ever peaked Punk's interests. Jeff and John were the only ones Punk had an actual relationship with.

Punk couldn't trust himself around Adam; he knew that with a little smile, he could melt in his hands. "I thought John wouldn't have his leash _as_ tight on you after he became the WWE champion." Adam smirked and scooted towards Punk. "John doesn't have any leash on me." Punk mumbled, trying to get dirty thoughts about Adam out of his mind. Punk would admit that John could be a bit controlling at times but that was only because he cared about him and didn't want to lose him. Punk really hated it when people questioned his love for John and John's for him.

"Really? I thought he would have put a collar on you by now." Adam smiled, softly brushing Punk's cheek. "John loves me, and I love him" Punk said smirking and moving as far away from Adam as he could before falling off of the bench.

Adam also loved John, despite his relationship with Jay. "You don't love him. If you did, you wouldn't be looking at me the way you are right now." Adam smirked. Punk's heart was beating, hard. "I Love John and you have a fucking husband." Punk said doing his best to act pissed. "Oh come on, Jay can't please me like you could. He can't please me like you want me to. And don't try to deny anything that I just said." Adam said caressing Punk's chin and rubbing Punk's thigh.

Adam moved closer and closer to Punk until Punk pushed him away, causing him to stand as to prevent himself from falling. "Get away from me, take a hint!" Punk said sounding angry, but at himself. Punk became confused as Adam started to cry, his smirk nowhere to be seen. "Jay, what the fuck is it?" Punk said, trying to keep his voice calm. "P- Punk, Jay's abusing me!" Adam, his voice shivering. Punk didn't know whether Adam was lying, but if he was telling the truth, it wasn't the best time to call him on it. Adam started crying and burying his face in his hands.

Punk felt so empty "I'm so sorry" Punk said putting his arm around Adam. Punk wasn't a comforter, more of a tormenter, but he was willing to try for Adam. "He beats me, he and his friends rape me, spit on me." Adam said continuing to cry. Punk could feel his heart breaking. "I'm so sorry!" Punk said holding Adam tighter and rubbing his back. Adam pulled up his shirt and slightly pulled down his jeans to reveal a bruise on his right thigh. Punk's hand shook as he moved his hand closer and closer to Edge's muscular thigh. Punk felt the bruise; it was lightly rough and a bright red. "He did this?" Punk asked as his eyes turned red. Adam nodded as he continued to cry. Punk held Adam and let him rest his head on his shoulder. Punk was on the verge of crying, it surprised him a little.

John walked into the locker room to see Punk, his smile leaving his face as he saw him holding Adam, who was crying hysterically. "Whoa, what's going on?" John asked as he dropped his bags and ran to Adam. "John, can Adam stay with us?" Punk asked rubbing Adam's arm. "Yea, of course why?" John asked with concern. "Jay, abuses me" Adam said and started to cry even louder. John looked stunned, he helped Punk pick up Adam and walk him out.

Punk helped Adam to the car while John kept a look out, he knew that if there was one thing that Adam cared about, it was his pride. The fact that Adam was crying in public really hurt John. Adam and Punk sat in the back seat while John quickly drove back home.

They arrived at John's house after a 20 minute drive. John and Punk put Adam down on the couch where his body curled up. It hurt John so much to see his Adam this broken. "Adam, is there anything we can do?" John asked kneeling down in front of him. "No thanks, you've already done enough." Adam was barely able to speak as his voice had been hurting from crying so much. "But Adam, why? How could you let him do that to you?" Punk asked crossing his arms. "I have to, and even worse... I have to stay with him. He's making me. I just, I just can't leave him" Adam says stopping to cry. "What? Adam, what's this about?" John asks stroking Adam's hair. John would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy getting the chance to take care of Adam again. It reminded him of old times and taking care of Adam after his hangovers.

"I can't tell you, but we really need him." Adam says sniffling. "We? Who's we?" Punk asked moving to kneel down beside john and hold Adam's hand. "I-I can't say" Adam said sniffling. "It's ok, you don't have to" John said getting up and picking up Adam like a damsel in distress and putting him in his guest room. Adam wrapped his arms around john's neck. He enjoyed John taking such good care of him "Just sleep here." John said. "Stay with me?" Adam pouted.

John was really concerned for Adam. When John made his debut in WWE a year later, he had his first relationship with Adam. John felt like he really loved Adam and would do anything for and to him. They were the envy of the locker room, until Jay came into the picture. Jay could charm anyone, so he charmed Adam.

John turned back to see Punk standing at the door, and with a look of regret, close the door. John jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Adam tightly. Punk sighed and momentarily leaned against the door. Punk felt jealous, but he didn't know who he was more jealous of. John had always been good to him, but he seemed to treat Adam like a jewel. Punk sighed and then stopped feeling sorry for himself. He was pissed now and he wanted to have a talk with Jay.

**_5 hours later_**

John woke up. He saw that Adam was in his arms, and for a second, John thought that he was back with Adam. John didn't want to wake Adam up. John just closed his eyes and relaxed again. John held Adam tighter, thinking back about what Adam had said about Jay. John couldn't believe it, he regretted ignoring Adam and he hated how he had tried so hard to push Adam away. John had worked so hard to forget Adam and it made him feel so stupid that he was so mean to Adam. John thought back to all the times that Adam had tried to talk to him, maybe Adam was going to try and tell him something or hint at him. John held Adam tighter and he felt a tear fall from his cheek to the pillow. John felt responsible that this had happened to the man that he had once loved.

"J.J.?" Adam said in a whisper. John released his tight grip on Adam as he felt him slightly moving. "What's up Adam?" John said a sweet voice, wiping his face on the pillow, trying to hide his guilt. "Nothing, thank you so much for caring for me J.J." Adam said as he hugged John back. Adam wouldn't trade being in John's arms again for anything in the world, but he was so upset that it was under these circumstances. Adam released his hold and got up. "I smell steak." John said smiling as he got up as well. "Punk can cook?" Adam asked with a smile. John smiled at seeing Adam's gorgeous smile. "Barely." John said as he got up from the bed and opened the door.

John walked into the kitchen to see Punk over the hot stove, frying some vegetables. "Hey PunPun." John said as he kissed Punk's cheeks. "Need any help?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around Punk's waist. "No thanks, babe. Go get Adam and we'll eat." Punk said. Adam had been standing at the end of the hallway. He saw how sweet John was to Punk and it made him regret leaving John for Jay. "I'm right here." Adam said as he walked over and sat down on the kitchen table.

"Great, I hope you're hungry." Punk said as he removed the pan from the stove. "Yea, I am. Thanks Punk." Adam said he tried his best to smile. "Can you get the plates babe?" Punk asked as he removed the steak from the oven. John nodded and went into the cupboards and grabbed 3 plates. "I'm impressed Punk. But who's the better cook. You or John?" Adam asked with a smile, sensing a bit of tension in the air. "What part of the Best in the World don't you understand Copey?" Punk said egotistically as he smiled at Adam. "Nice. I'm not surprised though; John only knows how to make one thing, Plantain and eggs." Adam said with a smile. Punk laughed out at John as he took the plates and served the food.

"Shut up." John said, taking Adam's plate to him. Adam smiled at John's blush. Punk served the rest of the food; he and John sat down with Adam. "Let's give Grace." John said as he brought his hands together on top of his plate. Punk rolled his eyes. Adam laughed at Punk and joined John. After John said his prayer, they started eating the incredible food. "Wow, I haven't had a home cooked meal in years." Adam said, remembering that the last meal that he ate had been cooked by john. "Well, Punk is like the much more mean Chef Ramsay." John said with a smirk. Punk laughed at John. "Bitch please; I cook better than Chef Ramsay." Punk said as he snapped his fingers in a Z pattern. "Well you go girl." Adam said, making John snicker.

The dinner was awfully quiet. No one wanted to bring up Jay and bring the mood of the dinner lower. John and Adam shared stories about when they were starting out in the WWE. Punk just felt left out as the two reminisced, but he was glad to see the smile on Adam's face. After they had finished eating, John washed the dishes while Punk and Adam sat on the couch, watching TV. John smiled when he glanced over his shoulder to see Punk and Adam on opposite sides of the couch, not talking or making any eye contact. John laughed quietly and put the final dish away.

John dried off his hands with a dish towel and he moved to the couch and sat between Punk and Adam. "What are you guys watching?" John asked as he wrapped his arm around Punk. "Storage Wars." Punk said. "You gotta love Dave Hester." Punk said with a smile. Adam rolled his eyes. "What? Dave's a dick." Adam said with a smile. John laughed. "I know, but compared to Punk..." John decided that finishing his sentence wasn't the smartest thing that he could do at the moment. Punk pushed John's arms away from his shoulder. "I, uh. I gotta check out my phone." Adam said as he got up and left the couch. John put his feet on Punk's thighs and rested his back on the arm of the couch.

It hurt Adam too much to see John and Punk together. It hurt him to see that John was so happy. Adam had always wished that he could be the reason that John shows his beautiful smile. But it also hurt Adam that he had to eventually go back to his abusive husband. "Speak of the devil." Adam said as he picked up his phone and saw 8 missed calls from Adam and 3 voicemails. Adam was terrified; he thought that Adam would be furious with him.

Adam walked to close the door and ran back to sit on the bed. Adam dialed Jay and his heart races after every ring. Jay picked up after four rings. "Jay?" Adam asked gently. "Yea, it me baby." Adam said, watching his left leg twitch from the fear that invaded his heart. "Where the hell are you? I've been calling you a thousand times!" Jay said, his voice increasing by the moment. Adam knew that Jay wanted to make sure that no one was there with him. "Sorry, I slept over at John's. He and Punk invited me for a sleepover, movies, you know... the works." Adam said. He knew that he couldn't lie to Jay because the punishments were severe.

"WHAT?" Jay asked infuriated. "YOU WENT TO YOUR EX'S HOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?"Jay asked. Adam tried not to show his fear, just in case Punk or John walk into the room. "I'm sorry, sir." Adam said quietly, watching the door and listening to make sure that no one was nearby. "You better be sorry, you listen carefully Copeland. You better have your ass back here by tomorrow after Raw or else our deal is off!" Jay said, his voice becoming quieter but still fuming with anger. "Yes sir, thank you sir." Adam said as he started to smile a little. "All right, I love you." Jay said as the anger seemed to have left his voice. "I love you too." Adam said, sounding lifeless and meaningless. Jay hung up the phone and Adam closed his eyes in frustration.

The door opened and Adam was scared to death. "Adam?" John said calmly. Adam sat up, trying to seem content. "Hey, J.J" Adam said as he put on the fake smile he had been working on for months. "Hey Adam, is everything all right?" John said, he knew Adam well enough to know when he was being honest. "Yea, I'm fine. Why?" Adam asked with a questioning look. John rolled his eyes. "Come on Adam, I know you. What's wrong?" John asked calmly as he sat beside Adam on the bed. Adam kept quiet and lowered his head, his smile not anywhere to be seen. John wrapped his arm around Adam and slithered down so that their heads were resting on the pillows.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything. Just sleep." John said as he stroked Adam's hair. It became easy for Adam to fall asleep; his frustration had taken a huge toll on him. Not to mention, John holding him and stroking his hair reminded him of their moments back in the day as they travelled from hotel to hotel. In a matter of minutes Adam had fallen asleep. John watched Adam thee entire time, a smile appeared on his face to see Adam looking at peace for the first time in a long time.

**_Meanwhile_**

Punk laid on the bed, waiting for John to join him. However, he doubted whether John would even come back. When it came to Adam, John could forget Punk in an instant. Punk turned over on the bed, trying to get his thought off of Adam and John together and instead on Jay. The man that Punk had fantasized about, the man Punk often tried to emulate. Punk felt disgusted with himself for envying this man. When Punk started out in the WWE, he found Jay to be a sexy and sweet guy, but along the line, something might have made him snap. Punk turned when he saw John open the door and close it quietly.

"Is he ok?" Punk asked as he rested his head back down on the pillow, away from John. "Yea, he's fine." John said as he took off his clothes and tossed them aside. John ran, turned off the lights and ran back to the bed and opened the blanket, slipping into the warm bed with his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist. Punk rubbed John's arms as they wrapped around his waist. "I need to talk to Adam." John said, pulling Punk closer to his almost naked body. Punk turned over and felt a bit ridiculous at what he was about to say. "Can I join you?" Punk asked, not looking down, even thought the lights were off.

"No, I don't want to get you involved more than you already are. I can't thank you enough for being so kind to Adam, even with our past. I can't tell you how much I appreciate the effort. You are an incredible guy, Punk." John said, pulling Punk even closer to him. Punk smirked at sweet words. "Thank you so much JohnJohn. I know. I would do anything for you, baby. And I want to be there with you for Adam." Punk said as he hugged John back. "Thank you so much baby. I love you." John said as he kissed Punk's forehead. "I love you too, baby. Night." Punk said as he pecked John's lips.

John started to fall asleep. The last thought in his mind was how much he wanted to hurt Jay for everything he did. John slept mad that night, looking forward to tomorrow's episode of Raw because he knew that Jay would be competing that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Where's Jay**

**LAST CHAPTER, ADAM TOLD JOHN AND PUNK THAT ADAM HAD BEEN ABUSING HIM. NOW, PUNK AND JOHN ARE OUT TO GET JAY.**

* * *

John and Punk walked into the arena, and were immediately searched for Jay. "Where's Jay?" John asked a passerby, who just shrugged. They searched until they ran into Randy and Miz at the locker room. "Hey what the hell? Why are you guys storming in here?" Orton asked stopping John. "Fucking Adam was being abused by Jay!" Punk answered for John. Randy's eyes shot out with surprise, Miz's mouth opened wide. Randy hadn't exactly been best friends with Adam especially after he hurt John. When he was forced to live with the two dating, he tried to get along with Adam and they developed a good friendship.

"That is messed up!" Miz said as he was still trying to imagine the innocent, harmless Jay that was seen on TV. "Can you guys help us find him? And when you do, promise me you won't kill him. I wanna have that honor." John said as he turned and looked down the locker room, scanning for any signs of Jay. Randy and Miz helped John and Punk search for Jay until they realised that he already had his match on the kickoff of Monday Night Raw. "Where is Jay?" John asked Kofi. "He just left" Kofi answered quickly, disturbed by John's unusual anger. Punk cursed quietly, pissed that Jay got away from them.

John and Ryback had their match; Punk interfered and got his ass kicked, nothing very different. John and Ryback continued on with their match and had gotten a great reaction from the crown. Punk couldn't help but laugh when he got backstage and had heard some girls in the crowd whistling when John was on all fours during the match. Punk waited in the gorilla. Finally the match ended and Ryback came out first. "Hey, great work out there." Ryback said as he passed Punk with a light hit to his chest. "Thanks, you too." Punk smiled as Ryback walked away. As soon as John walked through the curtain, the smile he had tried to hard to keep for the fans had disappeared immediately.

"Hey." Punk said, for the first time in a while feeling nervous around John. "Hey." John said as he walked past Punk, not even looking at him to grab water from the nearby water cooler. Punk followed John to their locker room without saying a word. Once they got there, John grabbed a towel from his cubby and wet it. He wiped his face and chest as he walked back to his cubby and pulled out his phone. Punk just sat, taking a breath from his earlier match as well as his interference. John smirked a little when he opened Jay's text.

**Addy: Ive known you long enough to know when ur faking something. I no ur mad but I really hope you didn't confront Jay.**

**J.J: Dont worry, the bastard left before I could get my hands on him. No one hurts you without my permission! But I'm on my way home.**

**Addy: Thank God, but I have to go before Raw is over or else Jay will get really mad.**

**J.J.: Dont worry, I'll handle that. Jay's not getting his hands on you!**

**Addy: No, please. Just come home. I miss you**

**Addy: And i really miss Phil**

**J.J.: Dont worry, I'll leave Jay alone then. I'm on my way.**

John sighed, smiling a little at how Jay said he missed him. He turned and noticed Punk watching him, he knew it was Adam and he was waiting to hear what he had said. "I want you to go have a talk with Jay, I'll go home and stay with Adam meanwhile." John said putting away his phone; he hoped Punk wouldn't mind him being alone with Jay.

"Fine, but you better have a million bucks to pay for my bail." Punk said, the usual smirk not anywhere to be seen. John smiled at Punk; he appreciated how Punk was so caring for Adam, even though they weren't the best friends. "I'll call DiBiase for your bail, but you better tell everyone there that you're mine." John said, kissing and spanking Punk. Punk rolled his eyes and chuckled for the first time since John's match.

John drove home, worried about Adam and Punk. When he arrived he ran for Adam's room, hoping he hadn't left yet. He was relieved when he opened the door and saw that Adam was still there. But John couldn't tell that Adam crying and holding his phone, on it was a picture of them from a few years ago. Adam put away his phone as John came in to see him.

"What are you doing?" John asked, closing the door. "Nothing" Adam said wiping his face on the pillow as he turned to face John. "John, I am so thankful for you and Punk, what can I do to repay you?" Adam asked, smiling flirtatiously. "Nothing, Addy. To be honest, I love taking care of you and being here for you" John said pulling up the cover and getting in bed with Adam.

"You haven't called me that in God knows how long." Adam said rubbing John`s arms softly. John was too impatient to think right, a trait developed from Punk, he just said what he wanted to say. "What is this about Jay making you stay with him?" John asked. "I can't tell you, I just have to, I have no choice. They're just too important to lo-" Adam realised he was about to tell John why he had to stay with Jay, but stopped. John then realised that things were hard enough for Adam so he changed the subject.

"I missed you so much after our breakup." John said wiping the last of Adam`s tears. "I missed you too, I actually called jay by your name one time. Damn, you should have seen his face. He was pissed off!" Adam confessed, making John blush. He chuckled a little and looked into Adam's sore eyes. Adam closed his eyes as he moved his lips to John and kissed him. John leaned into the kiss, missing Adam's hands on him. He missed everything about Adam, his brown eyes and how they roll back when they had sex, his gorgeous hair, everything. He swiped his tongue on Adam's lips, which opened immediately to allow John to explore the sweet mouth that was once his.

* * *

**_Knock Knock_**

Punk was nervous when he arrived at Jay`s door. He closed his eyes, trying to remind himself that if he went to jail, he would never get to touch, kiss and hold his JohnJohn again. It worked great as he started to calm down until Jay opened the door as Punk`s eyes shot open. Jay was wearing a white vest with black basketball shorts. His muscles were glistening to Punk.

"Oh, I thought you were Adam, what the hell do you want?" Jay asked taking a sip of his beer. Punk let himself in and turned to talk to Adam. "Why?" Punk asked, trying to keep calm. "Why what?" Jay asked with a chuckle. "Why would you abuse and rape a sweet guy like Adam?" Punk asked.

Jay was one flirtatious bastard; he and Adam had that in common. Jay was rough, in fact he was once involved in a Dominant/Submissive relationship twice with McIntyre and Gabriel.

"Phil, why are you here?" Jay asked slowly moving towards Punk. Punk crossed his arms as Jay put down his beer. "Phil, I know why you're really here." Jay said smirking. Punk was mad, he came to have a serious conversation with Jay but that didn't seem possible. "Don't call me Phil!" Punk said. Jay moved closer to Punk. "I'm sorry my bitch of a husband had worried you with his troubles" Jay said smirking and rubbing Punk's forearm. Punk brushed him off violently and said "He's not your husband! He deserves better than a piece of shit like you!" Punk said.

Jay moved towards Punk and kissed him, wrapping his arms around him tightly to prevent any escape. Punk pushed him away "Fuck you!" Punk said wiping his lips as if he had been poisoned. "Actually" Jay moved to put his arms around Punk "I wanna fuck you" Jay whispered in Punk's ear. Punk shivered at Jay's seductive voice, only because of the anger that was slowly building up.

"Not with a million condoms" Punk said, shooting angry eyes at Jay, nervous about how close they are. Jay moved forward and brushed his hard cock on Punk's while moaning his name in his ear. Punk wanted to push him away but he couldn't find the strength or will.

Jay picked up Punk by his thighs and pushed him backwards to a wall. "Beg me to fuck you" Jay said kissing Punk's neck. "Jay, put me down" Punk said, slightly shuddering from Jay's touch. "No, beg me Phil" Jay said sucking on Punk's neck, marking him. "Beg me" Jay repeated, thrusting Punk hard into the wall. Punk had his hands on Jay's Pecs with his legs wrapped around his waist, hoping that Jay wouldn't let him go and he'd fall. "Beg me!" Jay repeated with a smile. Punk opened his eyes slowly to see Jay's green eyes. "Beg me, Phil" Jay said.

"Fuck me" Punk whispered. Jay smirked as he said "Sorry, what was that?" Punk closed his eyes and looked down. "Fuck Me" Punk said, this time louder. "Pardon?" Jay mocked. "FUCK ME! PLEASE FUCKING FUCK ME!" Punk said, this time opening his fiery eyes, Jay kissed him and Punk kissed back. Jay put Punk down on his feet and turned him around. Jay went after Punk's neck, sucking and biting, hard. Punk growled as Jay spanked him repeatedly.

Jay viciously pulled down Punk's pants and ate his ass. Jay tongue fucked Punk and as much as the guilt was getting to him, Punk actually enjoyed it. Jay kissed Punk's ass and bit it slightly, causing Punk to moan even louder. Jay had to act quick because Punk might change his mind, turn around and kick him on the side of the head.

Jay licked two of his fingers as he took out his hard cock. He rubbed his fingers on Punk's ass and then slowly inserted them. Punk moaned out Jay's name. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" Punk continued moaning as Jay, with great speed finger fucked him. Punk had never got this feeling before. John was much gentler compared to Jay and he loved the change.

Jay got up and turned Punk over and pushed him down so he was squatting. Punk got the hint and fell on his knees, opening his mouth wide as Jay slowly moved his cock inside. Jay mouth-fucked Punk in a fast pace. Jay was moaning, meanwhile Punk couldn't stop jerking himself off. "You're a good boy!" Jay said smiling as he leaned his hands on the wall behind Punk. Punk hated being treated like a pet, but he liked the roughness because he knew he could handle it.

Punk choked on Jay's Cock, though it was a little smaller than John's but it's not the size, it's how you use it. Jay moaned, feeling very turned on by the sound of the Best in the World choking on his cock. He forcefully pulled Punk up, preventing himself from cumming. Punk was breathing hard and unevenly. Jay smiled and he licked Punk's lips. Then he licked down Punk's body, leaving a trail of his saliva. Jay licked the tip of Punk's cock, teasing him to an incredible amount.

"Do you want me to do something about this hard, juicy cock?" Jay asked smirking. Punk rolled his eyes. Punk tried to push Jay's head towards his cock but Jay pulled back. "Be a good boy and ask." Jay said, stroking Punk's cock, slowly. "Please, suck me." Punk asked, closing his eyes to not see the smirk he knew would be on Jay's face. "Good boy." Jay said as he licked the vein on Punk's cock. Punk moaned when Jay took all of his cock in his mouth. Jay continued sucking and then he raised his hand and stuck two fingers in Punk's mouth. Jay's fingers just circulated in Punk's mouth, making him gag a bit. Jay removed his fingers from Punk's mouth and lined them up with his ass.

Jay stuck in the two fingers and he smirked as Punk felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. Jay then added 1 more finger, Punk was moaning from the incredible feeling of Jay brushing his sweet spot. Jay then moved from Punk's cock slightly to lick the free fingers on his other hand. He continued sucking Punk as he moved his hand up and stuck his fingers in Punk's mouth again. Jay took them out and inserted them into Punk making a total of five. Jay smiled when Punk screamed out in pleasure and pain. Punk enjoyed the burning yet pleasuring sensation in his ass.

Jay abruptly removed his fingers and turned Punk around. "Watch it, asshole!" Punk said bitterly, Jay just smirked and spanked punk as hard as he could, making Punk scream out. Jay then rubbed the head of his hard cock on Punk's crack. "I hate being teased! Just fuck me!" Punk turned his head to say. "Ask nicely" Jay said smirking. John and Jay had that in common; they were both teasers with a knack for etiquette. Punk sighed and said "Please, I want you to fuck me and I need your cock inside me, so please!" Punk said to his embarrassment.

Jay inserted his cock, inch by inch into Punk. Punk moaned, treasuring the incredible moment. Jay stopped when his cock couldn't get any further in. Punk could feel Jay's throbbing cock in his ass. Punk was panting like a dog when Jay started to fuck him. Jay wrapped his arms around Punk, groaning and moaning in his ear, making punk even more turned on. Punk moaned as Jay went faster.

"I'm gonna cum, Phil" Jay whispered into Punk's ear. Punk felt his organism coming on and he growled out, cuming on Jay's wall and wall. He tried to pull himself together to pull Jay's cock out of his ass. Jay came right when Punk did so. Punk and Jay's cum was all over the floor. "Only John cums in my ass." Punk said as he jerked Jay dry. Jay scoffed. "Clean that up and get the hell out of my house" Jay said getting a paper towel from the bathroom and ripping half to give to Punk. Jay wiped away the cum from his thighs, Punk did the same.

It then hit Punk what he had just did. He felt as if he couldn't get lower, John was leaving him. He absentmindedly wiped the floor, only thinking of what John could possibly say after he tells him. After Punk had cleaned the cum from Jay's hotel floor, he threw out the paper towel. "Thanks, Phil' Jay said, ignoring Punk's mumbling telling him not call him that. "After John kicks you out, you're more than welcome to stay here with you JayJay!" Jay said smirking. Punk felt like a cheap, easy whore. He walked out of Jay's apartment in shame and drove to John's house, crying and afraid of what John will say.

* * *

**A/N: THIS WAS ONE HELL OF A CHAPTER. PUNK'S A STUBBORN S.O.B BUT WITH ADAM, HE SEEMED... ALMOST WEAK! BUT HOW WILL HE REACT WHEN HE ARRIVES AT HOME AND SEES ADAM AND JOHN. WHAT WILL JOHN TELL PUNK? WHAT DID JOHN AND ADAM DO? ALL TO BE ANSWERED NEXT CHAPTER. IT WARMS MY HEART TO SEE THAT PEOPLE FIND SOMETHING I WRITE INTERESTING ENOUGH TO REVIEW, SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER AND WHAT MAY/WILL/CAN HAPPEN NEXT**

**PS. PAY SPECIAL ATTENTION TO WHAT ADAM SAYS... ESPECIALLY HIS SLIP-UPS IN THIS CHAPTER, THAT MAY BE IMPORTANT LATER. BTW, I'VE GOT A NEW TWITTER ACCOUNT, FOLLOW ME CMP71000Author **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Punk'D**

******THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO WALDRON82.**

* * *

John laid in Adam's bed. He loved how Adam's short hair felt against his chest. He glanced down at his shirt on the floor, then looked over to the nightstand and saw the time.

**1:34am**

John sighed, he pulled out his phone and saw that Punk hadn't returned any of his calls. He smiled as he saw Adam looking so at peace. He smiled but the guilt hit him like a bat. His sweet, innocent Adam had been hurt without him even knowing. "I'm sorry Addy. I should've fought for you." John said as he fought to not hold Adam any tighter than he already was. He felt a bit of regret for just letting Jay take Adam away from him, but he had to live with it. He was happy that he had Punk in his life, he loved Punk's attitude and his ego. John stopped feeling sorry for himself as he thought about Punk. He slowly slithered from Adam's hold and he dialed Punk's number.

John quietly closed the door and held his phone to his ear. After 6 rings, the phone went to voicemail. John was getting worried; what if Adam hurt Punk, or better yet what if Punk's in jail because he hurt Jay. He moved down the hallway and into his living room. He started composing a text to Punk.

* * *

Punk drove below the speed limit, very out of character. He was debating on whether he should go back to John's house or stay at a hotel. He made a left turn on the next signal. He walked into a hotel and made his way to the front desk. "Can i get a room? Phil Brooks, CM Punk, WWE" Punk said. "Welcome, Mr Punk. Please hold on a moment." The lady said as she started typing on her computer. Punk rubbed his eyes, hoping he could get this over with so he could just fall on his bed and rest. He felt disgusted by himself as he thought that he was tired because Jay wore him out. "I see your name, may i please see some ID?" The woman asked and Punk reached into his wallet and pulled out his driver's license. She took it, looked it over, handed it back to him and got him a room key. "You'll be staying in room 813" She said, Punk took the key and just smiled at her, meaning thanks. He was able reach his room and he didn't bother looking around, he just fell on the bed.

He found the strength to pull of the covers and make himself snug. He slowly closed his eyes, hoping that when he woke up, he would find out that he was just dreaming. He suddenly felt a vibration coming from his jeans. He growled out, knowing it was John. He saw a bit of the text message on the lock screen. He debated on whether or not he should open it, he knew if he opened it, he would feel even more regret. He hated himself for it, but he opened the text.

**JohnJohn: Hey PunPun, you aren't answering my calls, i hope you're all right. Miss you.**

Punk turned face-down on the pillow and he screamed. He knew he had to text John so he wouldnt worry. He thought out what he was going to say.

**PunPun: Sorry to worry you. I'm fine. i'm exhausted so i'm just gonna stay at a hotel. I love and miss you John**

Punk hoped John wouldn't return his text with any questions. He felt his phone vibrate not even 20 seconds after he sent the text.

**JohnJohn: Ok, miss you too baby, Night. Lov u**

John was now worried more than ever. Punk was a very proud guy, and he always put his pride first. John heard footsteps and Adam moved to sit beside him. "Punk, didn't happen to..." Adam said nervously. "Relax, he's fine, unfortunately Jay's ok too." John said with a smile. "Where is he?" Adam asked. John sighed and tried to just assume the best, like Punk's covered in Jay's blood and he doesn't want it over his floor. "John?" Adam asked with a slight smirk as he saw the smile slowly appearing on John's face. "Huh? Oh, he's at a hotel." John said as he stood, walking back to his bedroom. Adam ran after John. "What? Why? Is everything ok?" Adam asked as he placed a hand on John's shoulder, stopping him. "I honestly don't know." John said, his smile long gone. He opened his bedroom door and walked in. "You mind if i..." Adam wrapped his arms around John's waist. John realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt and he smiled. "Uh, sure. You wanna go back to your room?" John asked, Adam nodded.

John smiled as Adam took his hand and lead him to his bedroom. "This is soooo deja vu." John said smiling. Adam laughed as he and John got back in bed. "I know, but its sad how i cant do anything this time." John continued smiling, but hoped he could kiss Adam again. They got back in bed with Adam in his arms. "Night, J.C." Adam said as he kissed John's left pec and smiled at the surprised expression that was on John's face. "Night Addy." John said, kissing Adam's forehead.

* * *

Punk woke up feeling like he was in a hangover movie. He moved the pillow against the headboard and leaned against it. He looked around the hotel room for the first time. There was a TV that was inside the wall across the bed and there was a small kitchen area in the corner of the room. He saw a door, most likely a bathroom on the left side of the bed. He went in and cleaned himself up with the material supplied by the hotel. He walked out and moved over the bed to the night stand, He picked up his phone and saw the time. He sighed and sat down on the bed. He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear. "Hey."

"Hey, Mike." Punk said, feeling a little awkward talking to his friend. "What's up Punk, how're you doin' you liked my month-aversary gift?" Mike asked. Punk laughed for a moment. "Oh yea, we had a lot of fun with it. Thanks." Punk said. He didn't know how to ask this but, he just had to. "Hey, Mike can you come over?" Punk asked. Mike didn't answer for a second. "Yea of course, i'll be right there in like 10 minutes. Want Randy to come?" Mike asked. Punk didn't want Randy to come because Randy was closer to John than he was. "Actually no, just you. And by the way, i'm at the hotel the WW superstars are staying at. Room 813." Punk said. "What? Why are you at a hotel? Is everything alright?" Mike asked. Punk didn't know how to answer that. He didn't want to lie to his friend so he just said, "Actually, no. Can you please come over?" Mike stammered for a second and Punk could hear movement over the phone. "Yea, i'm on my way there." Mike said as he hung up.

Punk put his phone back on his nightstand, got up and started making his bed. Mike arrived in record time as Punk hadn't even finished working on the cover sheet. Punk stopped and opened the door for Punk. "Wow, you got here fast! Are you on the same floor?" Punk asked with a smirk as Mike walked into the room. "I'm 2 floors above you. I took the stairs." Mike said as he saw the unmade bed. Punk smiled and continued fixing his bed, with Mike helping. "So what's wrong? Why are you at a hotel?" Mike asked as he and Punk worked on the sheets. "I. I ch- i cheated on John." Punk said, not making any eye contact. Mike's eyes almost popped out of his head. "What?" Mike asked. hoping he misheard Punk. "I think you heard me the first time, Mike. But that's not the worst part." Punk said as he and Mike began to cover the bed with the blanket. "What could possible be worse than cheating on y- Wait a minute." Mike said as he jumped on the bed and laid down. Punk rolled his eyes when he saw Mike ruin the bed again. "You slept with Adam?" Mike asked, hoping that Punk would say he was wrong.

Punk fell over on the bed beside Mike and sighed. "Nope." Punk said closing his eyes. "Then with who?" Mike asked, turning his head to look at Punk. "William. Jay. Reso." Punk said, the very name making his throat feel dry. Punk smirked for a second as he heard no response from Mike. Punk turned his head towards Mike and opened his eyes. Mike's mouth was slightly open, his eyes were locked on Punk's. "Have i done the impossible and shut up the great Mike Mizanin?" Punk asked, his usual smirk nowhere. Mike's mouth was moving, trying to come up with the right words to say, but he couldn't. Punk sighed as he turned his head back to look at the roof of the hotel room. "Yep!" Punk said.

"John kicked you out because you slept with the man that hurt and abused his ex boyfriend and first gay lover." Mike finally said, staring at the roof as Punk was. "He doesn't know yet." Punk said, hating to say that. "What?" Mike's head snapped to Punk. "So you're in a hotel room, making him worry because you're scared to confront him?" Mike asked. Punk nodded his head. "That sounds nothing like you." Mike said with a small smile. "But you have to tell him or its gonna eat you up." Mike said. Punk closed his eyes and bit his lip. "I know, but. I. I cant lose my JohnJohn." Punk said, feeling more tears forming in his eyes. Mike shifted and leaned against the headboard. "Punk, John loves you and you need to tell him. He will be mad, he will say some things he'll regret and that may include breaking up with you." Mike said, feeling really sorry for Punk. "But?" Punk asked, rubbing his eyes. "But he will forgive you. He is one of the most forgiving people i know, Punk." Mike said as he moved to hug Punk. "I know. And i'm some slut that sleeps with every single person that flirts with me." Punk said as he started to cry on Mike's shoulder.

"Punk, no you're not! And John will say the same thing. Please don't let this eat you up. Just go talk to him." Mike said as he rubbed Punk's arm and back. Punk took a deep breath. "Fine. Ca- Can you come with me?" Punk asked. "Of course, lets go." Mike said as they got up from the bed.

* * *

"I'M COMING!" John yelled, waking Adam up. John sighed as he got off the bed, put on his pants and made his way to the door. He opened the door to see Randy there. "Hey, Johnny are you ok?" Orton asked as he entered and gave John a hug. John patted Randy's back awkwardly, not knowing why Randy was doing that. "Yea, though you did wake me up." John answered with a smile as they broke the hug. "Why wouldn't i be all right?" John asked as he closed the door and led Randy to the living room couch.

"Johnny, you don't have to be brave for me. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be here." Randy said, making John even more surprised. "I know that, Ran. But why would I need to cry?" John asked as he sat beside Randy. "What do you mean? Mike just sprinted out of our hotel room saying that Punk was staying there and he was upset about something. I just assu-" Randy was cut off. "Wait, Punk's staying at the WWE rented hotel?" John asked, surprised. "Yea, you didn't know?" Randy asked, now him confused.

"I knew he was staying at a hotel, but. Why was he upset?" John asked, sitting on his leg on the couch. "I don't know, Mike just went to check on him." Randy answered. John tried to consider what everything meant for a moment. He came to a conclusion but he hoped that he was wrong. Randy noticed and had the exact same look John had on his face. "Uh, hey." John and Randy turned to see Adam walk into the living room. Randy looked at John before turning to Adam. "Hey, man. Long time no see." Randy said as he rose and went to hug Adam, but stopped when he saw that Adam was topless and in just his boxers.

Adam stood with his arms open, waiting for Randy. John chuckled when Randy went in and hugged Adam. John shook his head when he saw Adam winking at him. "The reason its been so is because you've been avoiding me." Adam said as he moved past Randy to sit across from John on the loveseat. Randy had to clear his throat as he tried not to stare at Adam's ass. John smiled for a moment.

Everyone's attention turned to the door when they heard keys being put into the lock. John jumped to the door, unlocked it and opened. "Punk." John said as he hugged Punk, not even noticing Mike standing there. Punk hugged John back, feeling that it would be the last time he got to hold him ever again. "I missed you." John said as he kissed Punk's forehead and then lips. "I missed you too." Punk said, trying to smile. "Randy?" Mike asked, peeking inside to see Randy there. "Mike?" Adam asked. "Adam?" Mike said noticing Adam on the couch. "Randy?" Punk said, looking over John's shoulder. "Enough of that!" John yelled out laughing.

Everyone but Punk laughed along. "Hey, John, can we talk?" Punk asked. "Yea, what's up? What happened with Jay?" John asked. Randy tapped John's shoulder. "Speak of the devil." Randy said, making everyone look outside at Jay slid the gate open and pulled up. "Son of a bitch!" John said as Jay came out of the car. Punk held on to John and John covered him. Punk hoped for the best. "Adam, go upstairs." Mike said, out of Jay's view. "Where's my bitch?" Jay shouted, smiling. John balled up his fists but Randy stood in front of him.

"Jay, get out of here." Randy said, giving Jay his signature glare. "Oh please, Orton. ADAM! GET OUT HERE!" Jay shouted, looking past Orton to see if Adam was nearby. "Get out of here." John said, letting Punk go. "Fine, I'll leave." Jay said as he turned around. "BUT DON'T FORGET WHAT'S AT STAKE, ADAM!" Jay said smirking, knowing that Adam was going to be coming after him. Jay turned his head to see Adam make his way out, clothed. "Adam, don't." John said. Mike was holding on to Jay's hand, Randy just kept watching Jay, and Punk just hoped Jay wouldn't notice him.

"I'm sorry John, you're a good friend. Thanks Punk." Adam said as he walked beside Jay and entered the car. "What the hell does he have on him?" Randy asked, still glaring at Jay, whose smirk could be seen as he pulled from John's driveway and drove through the gate.

"Punk, can we talk for a second?" Mike asked, noting that everyone was focusing on Jay and Adam leaving at the moment. Mike took Punk to the kitchen. "You cant tell John right now." Mike said, making sure his voice wasn't too loud. "I understand that now may not be the best time but it's gonna eat me up! The longer i take, the more he'll get mad when i tell him." Punk said, working very hard to keep his voice down. "Punk, if you tell him, he'll break." Mike said. "Hey!" John said as he ran to Punk. "You got away from me." John said as he hugged Punk. Punk hugged John back and saw Mike mouthing not to say anything.

"Where's Rand?" Mike asked. John let Punk go and pointed outside. "Locking the gate." John kissed Punk again. Mike just snuck away. "Hey, how about a movie tonight?" John asked Mike. "Uh, I'm in." Mike said as Randy made his way back into the house. "Me too. What's up?" Randy asked, walking in and putting his arm around Mike.

* * *

Throughout the day Punk never left John's side. John found it weird but the night he spent without Punk had been his first since they got together, so it felt like a year to him. He didn't mind Punk holding onto him the entire movie, but there was this constant feeling that Punk was covering something up, but he didn't care.

"Hey, PunPun, you have a sec?" John asked as he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Yea, what's up?" Punk asked, knowing what was coming up. He sat against the headboard, his fingers twined and his eyes away from John and on his blanket-covered lap. "Did Jay hurt you?" John asked as he took off his towel and stepped into the bed with Punk. "What?" Punk was a bit confused by the question. "It kinda makes sense. I'm guessing he hurt you, you stayed at a hotel because you didn't want me to see any bruises. And you seemed sort of scared of Jay when he came here this morning." John tried to reason with everything that happened.

"No." Punk got out of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair before continuing. "None of that. Look, John i'm sorry but. I i cant lie to you. No matter what." Punk said. John moved across the bed and sat on the edge. "Punk, what, what is it?" John asked, taking Punk's hand. "I- i, John. I s- s- sle-" Punk tried but he couldn't finish his sentence.

John hoped that Punk wasn't about to say what he thought he was. "You slept with Jay?" John whispered, looking away from Punk. John felt tears building when he heard Punk start sniffling. "I'm so sorry John. I am so sorry." Punk said, falling into John's arms. Punk held on to John but John seemed to be lifeless. "John, please, forgive me." Punk said, hoping and praying that John would hold him and tell him he forgave him.

"I, i need a second." John said as he got up and walked out to his balcony. John took a deep breath with so many things going through his mind. Punk thought he'd give John his time alone and he went into the bedroom closet and got his suitcase. "I'm sorry John. I love you." Punk said as he left the bedroom and closed the door. He hoped that John would come after him and stop him, but that wasn't the case.

"Punk." John walked from the stairs. Punk immediately turned to John. "Give. me. my. key." John said bluntly. Punk looked down, reached into his pocket, took the key out of the loop and gave it back to John. Punk was surprised, but not by what John said but how he said it. John's eyes seemed so enraged, cold, so unlike his character. He left and drove back to the WWE superstar's hotel.

* * *

"Hey, bro!" Ryder said as he and Punk both walked into the hotel. "Not. Now." Punk said, not bothering to look at Zack. "What's up with you? Are you staying here? I thought you were staying with John at his shed." Zack asked as he and Punk both walked up to the front desk. "John and I broke up." Punk said with a lifeless, fake smile. "What? Sorry about that, bro. I really am." Zack said as he told the woman that was now at the front desk his information.

"Hey, let me know if you ever, you know. Need someone to talk to." Zack said as he and Punk entered the elevator. Punk just replied with a smile to Zack and a whispered "thanks." As Punk got off the elevator, Zack couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**SO MANY QUESTIONS! WHAT'S UP WITH RYDER? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN WITH JOHNJOHN? ARE RANDY AND MIKE EVER GONNA STOP TOUCHING EACH OTHER? STAY TUNED... LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Cameo**

**Enjoy this chapter, review and let me know what you think of the chapter.**

* * *

**Previously...**

_-"John kicked you out because you slept with the man that hurt and abused his ex boyfriend and first gay lover." Mike finally said, staring at the roof as Punk was. "He doesn't know yet." Punk said_

**_-_**_"I'm sorry John, you're a good friend. Thanks Punk." Adam said as he walked beside Jay and entered the car. "What the hell does he have on him?" Randy asked, still glaring at Jay_

_-"You slept with Jay?" John whispered (To Punk)_

_-"Punk." John walked from the stairs. Punk immediately turned to John. "Give me my key."_

* * *

**...The Next Day**

**9:21pm**

"I think I know what may cheer you up." Randy said as he brought John some tea. "I don't want anything. I don't want to be cheered up. I just wanna curl up in my bed and cry." John said as he covered his head with his blanket. Randy sighed and put the tea on John's nightstand. He climbed onto the bed to lay beside John with his head propped up with his hand. "Johnny, look. I know you're mad at what Punk did, but..." Randy sighed; he's never been the one to try to comfort people.

"Ran, I appreciate you trying, I really do. But, I just need some time alone." John said under the blanket. "I'm not leaving you alone, John. Whether you like it or not. Besides, I was there for you when you were heartbroken over Adam. I was there for you when Mike dumped you. You sent me to the hospital when you found out Mike left you for me." Randy smiled when john started laughing. John pulled the blanket off his head. "Thanks, for reminding me about all that." He said before he tried to cover his head up again, but Randy grabbed his arm and stopped him. "John, please talk to me. Vent, it'll help." Randy said, cupping John's face and wiping away the dry tears from his eyes.

* * *

"You can't just give up. You just gotta keep fighting, give it your all." Mike said. Punk just rolled his eyes and pulled his covers back over his head. "Oh, come on! This is not the CM Punk we all know and love to hate! We want the attitudinal, the feisty, the mouthy, the sharp as a tack, straight edged savior, and millions proclaimed Best in the World!" Mike said pounding on Punk's bed, doing his best to sound like he did in his promos. "Shut up, Mike!" Punk said under the covers. "Well, I tried. But I got you something I think will cheer you up." Mike said smiling. Punk slowly pulled the covers off, very much interested in what Mike would say. "What?" Punk asked, looking at Mike.

Mike felt bad for Punk when he looked into his hurt, bloodshot eyes. "It's not here yet. But it will be." Mike said. Punk pulled the covers back over his head. "So, while we wait." Mike reached on the nightstand. "Want a beer?" Mike asked holding up a Heineken bottle and smirking. Mike's smile grew when he heard Punk laughing under the covers. Mike got a text and went to open the door. "I don't want to see anyone!" Punk yelled and the person behind the door could hear. Mike opened the door.

"Not even your best friend?" Punk very slowly pulled the covers down, got out of the bed, not looking at who was at the door. He slowly looked up and jumped to hug Jeff Hardy. "What the hell? I missed you, man!" Punk was surprised and so happy to see Jeff. "I missed you too PB!" Jeff laughed as he hugged Punk back. "Mike, how the hell did you even get contact with him?" Punk asked as he turned to Mike on the bed. "What? He's my friend too." Mike said laughing as he hugged Jeff as well. "It's good to see you guys!" Jeff said as he closed the door. "I know, I can't believe TNA's biggest star is in my hotel room! OMG!" Punk laughed out. Jeff laughed as he sat beside Mike and Punk on the bed.

"Oh, you flatter me." Jeff said smiling. He sat on his leg and turned to Punk. "So I heard my PB was hurting." Jeff said as he laid his hand on Punk's thigh. "I'm fine and don't call me that." Punk said, fighting to keep his smile. "Ok, then let's go out." Jeff said. "I don't think that's a good idea." Punk said, climbing back into his bed. "Nope. I don't care if I have to pick you up, give you a bath, tie you to the hood of m-"Jeff was interrupted by Punk. "FINE! Damn!" Punk got off of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. "You're really good with him." Mike said smiling. Jeff and Mike caught up on how Jeff was doing on TNA while Punk showered. He stepped out in a towel, went to his suitcase and pulled out an outfit to wear. "No black, Phil!" Jeff said as Punk was going back to the bathroom to change. "Fine." Punk said pouting and pulling out a brighter outfit. He felt tears building when he saw one of John's _Never Give Up_ T-Shirts in his suitcase, but he held himself together. He didn't even look at his outfit, as long as it was colourful. Punk wore blue jeans with a camo cap and a red t-shirt with the Marvel logo on it.

"Uh, you look." Jeff didn't know how to finish his sentence. "Better." Mike said getting up and taking the cap off to show Punk's messy hair. "You need some hair gel." Jeff said as he picked up Punk's carry on. "I don't want gel." Punk whined. "Don't worry, I always carry some." Mike said smiling as he reached into his back pocket to pull out a small tube of gel. Jeff and Punk just glared at Mike as he handed the gel to Punk. "Why does that not surprise me?" Jeff asked smiling. "What? You think this is natural?" Mike smirked. Punk put on the gel and let Mike and Jeff look him over. "Good enough." Mike said rolling his eyes. Jeff just sighed, "Let's go."

Punk grabbed his keys and followed them, locking the door. "Where are we going again?" Punk asked. "A club, maybe you can meet some guys, or girls." Jeff said smiling. Punk wanted to turn around and head back to his room but he knew that wouldn't stop Jeff. They got in the elevator and headed to Club _Cameo._

* * *

**12:42am**

"JOHN, COME DOWNSTAIRS, THERE'S SOMEONE I WANT YOU TO SEE!" Randy shouted from the couch. "I DONT WANT TO!" John shouted. "YOU BETTER OR ELSE HE'LL FIRE YOU!" Randy shouted. They heard movement coming from upstairs as John made his way down. "Hey." John said. "Hey, John, how's my top superstar feeling?" Maddox asked, taking notice of John's condition. "I'm fine, Brad. Thanks for checking up on me." John said and turned around to head back upstairs.

Maddox ran in front of John and stopped him. "John, you need to get out! Come on, Randy and I wanna take you clubbing!" Maddox said smiling and bobbing his head and shaking his hips. "Stop dancing." John said, smiling a little at Brad's attempt to cheer him up. "I can't go out tonight, but you two can go. And don't come back." John said as he tried to go around Maddox. "John, please." Maddox pouted, "Or I'll fire you." Maddox said. John shook his head. "You can't fire me." Maddox rubbed his chin. "Then I'll cancel your Make a wish meetings, Be a Star ap-"Maddox was interrupted. John really loved helping out his favorite charities. "Fine, I'll get changed." Maddox moved and let John walk past him.

**_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_**

"COMING!" Randy shouted, annoyed. "WHAT?" Randy asked when he opened the door. "How about hi?" Randy was so stunned he couldn't even reply, so was John and Maddox from hearing the familiar voice. "NO FUCKING WAY." John said, turning around slowly. Maddox and John ran to the door seeing Randy and Nick Milek hugging and laughing. "Mile!" Maddox and John ran and gave him a group hug. "What the hell? I thought you were filming in LA!" john said, standing back to look at Milek. "Well, Randy called me and told me you were messed up, moping and just 2 painkillers shy from being in the ER." Milek said going in and closing the door. "I think Randy was over-exaggerating!" John said laughing. "Well, we were about to go out." Maddox said, turning to John. "Well you can't party without the PRESIDENT OF WWE!" Milek said laughing and leading John upstairs back to his room to get ready.

"You didn't drink any tea? You need tea!" Milek said noticing the cup Randy had placed on the nightstand earlier tonight. "I'm guessing you told Randy to give me tea?" John asked as he looked through his closet. "Yep, and I'll get you tea and pick out your clothes. Go shower." Milek said as he grabbed the cup. "Thanks, man. You take good care of your Johnny." John said smiling as he went into the bathroom.

Milek ran down and chatted with Maddox and Randy as he rinsed the cup and started boiling the water for the tea. John had showered and tried to keep his mind open to what might happen. He stepped out of the shower to see his tea and his clothes laid out. "Oh, Mile." John whispered as he looked at Milek's choice of clothes. He saw his phone light up and vibrate. He walked over to see a Skype request from Jay. John was worried and he knew that he would regret it but he answered. He saw Jay smirking in a dark room. In the background, you could see the place was made from gray bricks and had a lot of sex toys hanging on the wall. There was only one source of light and it seemed like a light bulb that John guessed was in the middle of the room. Hw didn't like what he saw in the room, he got a bad feeling from it. "Hey Johnny!" Jay smiled wide. "What the hell do you want?" John asked, trying not to crush his phone in-hand.

"I just wanted to let you know, Addy's mine and he will stay with me. You got that?"Jay said. John gritted his teeth and he didn't answer Jay. "But, you wanna see how good Addy is to me?" Jay asked, looking down while taking a seat. John didn't know what to expect at all. He felt his heart melt when Jay moved the phone to show Adam on the floor. Adam was naked on all fours with a leather collar with a chain attacked to the side. Jay yanked on the chain. "Why don't you show Johnny how you LOOOOOVE to please your master." Adam crawled over to Jay and unzipped his jeans. John turned the phone, seeing Milek, Randy and Maddox appear at the door. "John, you ok?" Randy asked, seeing John crying. "Um, yea." John said, sitting on his bed. Milek ran and grabbed his phone, disturbed by what he saw. "Adam, hi!" Milek said smiling.

Adam looked up, feeling so embarrassed at how John and now Milek seeing are seeing him so abused. "Hi, Adam, it's good to see you again, can I talk to Jay?" Mike asked smiling, not even hazed by Adam's condition. Jay turned the phone around. "I didn't say stop." Jay said, looking back at Adam, then back at Milek. "Milek, wow, it's good to see you, bro." Jay said. Milek was a little surprised that Jay wasn't embarrassed that his boss saw him doing this. "That's, Sir to you! And by the way, as long as I'm back, I can promise you that you're in deep shit. See ya real soon, Mr. Reso" Milek said as he tapped the hand-up button, smirking at the worried look on Jay's face. "Johnny, I am so sorry you had to see that." Milek said handing the phone to Maddox, who put it on the night stand. "Listen, Johnny, it's ok if you don't wanna go out. We can just hang out here and watch a movie or something." Maddox said with a smile. John nodded and stood up, wiping his eyes. "I need to change, if you all excuse me." John said and everyone left his bedroom. They all walked downstairs without a word. "Man, Jay's such a dick." Milek said as he grabbed his cup of tea from the counter as Brad started to search for the popcorn and candy. "Tell me about it." Randy says bitterly as he grabs a beer from the fridge.

"Anyway, what's Mike doing?" Milek asked as he sipped his tea. "He was supposed to take Punk to the same club we were taking John to and..." Randy and Milek sat on the couch. "That's a stupid plan. They would just leave. Just sit back and watch how it's done!" Milek said smiling. Randy shook his head, knowing that Milek wasn't up to anything good.

* * *

**_Knock Knock_**

Randy growled. "Randy, did you invite the entire WWE Roster?" Maddox asked as he pulled the popcorn out of the microwave. Randy chuckled as he walked over to the door. "Oh, hey Randy." Ryder said smiling. "Ryder, why are you here?" Maddox asked placing the bowl of popcorn on the table. "I heard about John and Punk so I came to make sure he was all right." Ryder said as he walked in. "Great! We're just about to watch a movie, think you can stay?" Milek asked, already knowing the answer to that. "Sure." Ryder answered and moved to sit beside Milek. While Randy was starting the movie, John emerged and joined Milek and Ryder on the couch. "Hey, Zack. What're you doing here?" John asked, shaking Ryder's hand. "Just came to check on you." Ryder answered, feeling a bit nervous. Milek got up and walked over to join Brad on the loveseat while Randy sat on the recliner. "I'll get you a blanket." Milek said as he ran upstairs and grabbed a clean blanket from John's closet. He rushed back down and covered John. "Ryder, you cold?" Milek asked and Ryder nodded. "Well I'm sure John wouldn't mind sharing." Milek said as he covered both of them.

Ryder was bold enough to lean on John and John accepted Ryder in his arms. Randy and Maddox just stared at Milek as he sat back on the loveseat. "What?" Milek asked, knowing the answer to that. Randy just shook his head as he glanced from Ryder and John at the couch back to Milek, who just shrugged. Milek opened his arms and Maddox cuddled up to him. Seeing that, Randy remembered his cutie pie and pulled out his phone and texted Mike.

**Mikey: Cant make it to Cameo, Jay skyped John and it didnt end well. Everyones all right. Just gonna stay and watch a movie with John, Ryder & Maddox. C U Soon, Lov U**

Randy put away his phone and smiled as he glanced over to Ryder and John snuggling on the couch. John had always seemed to be calm and somewhat happy when Ryder was around ever since that party thrown by Robbie E & T. Randy was just happy that John seemed to be at ease for the moment.

* * *

The movie ended around one in the morning. Randy barely said a word as he left; he was exhausted. Ryder had fallen asleep hugging John, not even facing the TV. Milek and Brad left before the movie was over; Brad didn't like horror movies very much. "Zack?" John whispered, trying not to scare Ryder awake; who just grumbled, yet the smile on his face was still there. "Zack, wake up." John said in a louder voice. Ryder woke up and glanced around, looking to see where he was. He blushed when he saw that he was still holding on to John. "Oh, sorry man." Ryder let John go. "It's ok, man. But you missed the entire movie." John said as Ryder got up and stretched. "There's a surprise ending." John said smiling as he got up as well.

"The older kid was the one the aliens made contact with first?" Ryder said smiling. "You saw the movie?" John asked. "Yea, I watched it last week at the movies." Ryder said as he stood awkwardly, not knowing whether to leave or have John ask him to stay. "Anyway, I better go John, I'm sure you're tired." Ryder said as he walked to the door. "Wait." John walked towards Ryder at the door. "I don't really think I'm in any mood or state to sleep. You wanna have some tea and talk?" John asked. "Um, yea." Ryder said, trying not to seem as eager as he really was.

John went over to the kettle and refilled the water. Ryder tried not to stare at John's amazing ass. "What do you wanna talk about?" Ryder asked, turning away when John turned and came over to the couch. "Well, anything. What's up with you? We haven't really talked in a long time." John said sitting beside Ryder. "Well, if you're ok with it, you can talk to me about what's happening with Adam and Jay. I mean, I know you guys dated a long time ago and from what I heard, you guys were in love." Ryder said, then immediately regretting opening his mouth because he knew he made John feel bad. "Well, it's not that it's just Adam, it's just what Jay is doing in general. I wouldn't want it happening to anyone." John said, then glancing over to the kettle to check on the tea.

"I get that. What are you gonna do about it?" Ryder asked, placing a hand on John's lap. "I don't know. There's nothing I can do about it. If I tell the police, it would embarrass Adam and I know that Adam wouldn't testify against Jay. And what kills me is that there is a reason Adam is letting Jay do this to him, but he won't tell me. I mean, what can Jay help Adam with that I can't?" John didn't realise that he was holding Ryder's hand and softly stroking it. Ryder tried to remain as still as possible; he felt if he moved, John would stop. "But hey, if anyone can figure this out, it's Nick Milek. Always saving the day! I still wonder why Punk calls him P.J. though." John smiled for a moment and glanced back to the tea and got up. Ryder tried to not look disappointed.

"I like to take the tea out before it starts boiling because then, I can just sip it without getting burned. Do you want yours boiled?" John asked, looking back at Ryder as he poured his tea. "No, your way's fine." Ryder smiled. "Actually, its Milek's way. He has a tea addiction, I don't know why." John said as he reached into his cupboard and pulled out the sugar. "How much sugar?" John asked. "5" Ryder answered. "Five teaspoons, got it." Ryder chuckled, "Tablespoons. You guys have your coffee; I have my sugar-filled everything." Ryder smiled. John nodded, "Fair enough."

John brought the tea to the living room table and set the cups down. "So, you say Milek will save the day. What makes you so positive?" Ryder asked, trying not to sound negative. "He always has. Although I'd be lying if I said his methods aren't crazy." John smiled as he sipped his tea. "Like when?" Ryder asked chuckling. John and Ryder spent the rest of the night talking about _The Great Tales of Nick Milek_ while they enjoyed their tea.

* * *

**3:08am**

"Man, look at the time." John said glancing over to his phone. "Yea, it's really late. I should get back to the hotel." Ryder said as he took the tea to the kitchen sink. "It's really late and after the tea, I wouldn't want you falling asleep on the road." John said as he followed Ryder and put his cup in the sink as well. "Yea, maybe you're right. You got a huge house; you have any spare rooms I can use?" Ryder asked. "Yea, I have tons. But. Uh, how about you and I bunk? I can't sleep without snuggling." John blushed. Ryder smiled, not caring about hiding it from John. "Yea, me too." Ryder said. "Let's go." John said. John and Ryder went to bed. "I like to sleep in just briefs. Hope you don't mind." John said taking off his shorts. Ryder swallowed before saying, "No problem at all. Me too." Ryder said as he took off his shorts and shirt.

John turned off the light as they got in bed and though first reluctant, he snuggled up to Ryder. Ryder hugged cuddled with John with a huge smile on his face. "Zack, you know I can hear you smiling." John said. Ryder's smile just grew. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little happy." Ryder said, closing his eyes.

* * *

**I'm not sure about the Ryder/Cena pairing but i just adore them together. Rydena? Censer? Zohn Ryna? Beside the name, I think they're adorable. But WILL MILEK SAVE THE DAY? Will Punk and John get back together? Will Cena and Ryder fall in love? I don't know. Review and let me know what you think about the story, your opinion on Rydcena(LOL) perhaps a cuter couple name and/or what may happen next. And for those that don't know, Nick Milek is a fictional character made up entirely of my crazy imagination. I modeled him after the main character on one of my favorite shows, The Mentalist, Patrick Jane. **


End file.
